Earth Warriors V Battle Rhythm
Earth Warriors V Battle Rhythm '''is a fighting game available for the NX and PC that involves the sci-fi/anime inspired story of '''Earth Warriors and the music based game of Battle Rhythm. The gameplay is akin to''' Soul Calibur''' and Tekken in terms of playability. This is the part of the crossover collaboration done by SBEntertainment alongside the creator of Battle Rhythm, Dragon-Kid, similar to the Street Fighter X Tekken and '''Tekken X Street Fighter '''project. Story In an attempt to find new resources to continue with the war, Kujar Malgan Tomentradi of the Zlocu Empire initiated a project that will enable him and the others to travel across dimensions and find if there's something valuable to his war cause. Unknowingly to him, there was also another evil overlord trying to find a way to travel to other dimensions, it was Doctor Giga from the Argus dimensions. This eventually leads to the fusion of the two Earth dimensions (The union and the talent Earths respectively). With both overlords's power causing danger to the multiverse, can the Earth Warriors and the Rhythm Battles be able to stop a catastrophic disaster for the entire universe. Gameplay The gameplay combines the core mechanics of Earth Warriors: Ultimate Showdown in which it includes the Determined, Domination and Judgement Moves, but it also includes a new type of combo called Verse-Beatdown. It consists in two characters from the two games forming a special set of combos by combining their own moves into battle. While it can be common for two characters of the same franchise doing their own special combos together, this one can also extend between characters of the two universes, Tag characters like Logan and Carlos, Seiner and Joaquin, etc., are one of the characters that have their Verse-beatdown. Characters Earth Warriors * Logan Preaker (EN:Robbie Daymond/JP: Daisuke Kishio/LatSp:Hector Emmanuel Gomez) * Seiner Butch (EN:Max Mittleman/JP:Hiroyuki Yoshino/LatSp:José Antonio Toledano) * Amira Dhorian (EN:Kira Buckland/JP:Saori Seto/LatSp:Cristina Hernandez) * Tania Maestas (EN:Christie Marie Cabanos/JP:Kana Hanazawa/LatSp:Analiz Sanchez) * Jackson Bairman (EN:Chris Jai Alex/JP:Takaya Kuroda/LatSp:Gerardo Reyero) * Lucy Henderson (EN:Erica Lindbeck/JP:Satomi Arai/LatSp:Gabriela Guzman) * Malak Al-Zadi (EN:Laura Post/JP:Chie Nakamura/LatSp:Mireya Mendoza) * Eddie Wolfen (EN:Steve Kramer/JP:Ryuzuburo Otomo/LatSp:Jorge Badillo) * Andrei Olegovich (EN:David Vincent/JP:Hiroshi Kamiya/LatSp: Oscar Flores) * Raven (EN:Kyle Hebert/JP:Akio Otsuka/LatSp:Gerardo Vasquez) * Dakrin Cavendish (EN:Erik Kimerer/JP:Yuichi Nakamura/LatSp:Enzo Fortuny) * Yamja Tomentradi (EN:Michelle Ruff/JP: Aya Hirano/LatSp:Circe Luna) * Jane Worren (EN:Erika Harlacher/JP:Hoko Kuwashima/LatSp: Rebeca Patiño) * Jason Garreth (EN:Keith Silverstein/JP:Kazuya Nakai/LatSp:Idzi Dutkiewicz) * Agent S (EN:Ray Chase/JP:Nobutoshi Canna/LatSp:Jose Gilberto Vilchis) * Agent A (EN:Kaiji Tang/JP: Daisuke Namikawa/LatSp:Arturo Mercado Jr.) * Agent W (EN:Lauren Landa/JP:Jenya Davidyuk/LatSp:Xochitl Ugarte) * Walter Carter (EN:Patrick Seitz/JP:Kenji Hamada/LatSp:Sebastian Llapur) * Ji-ae Gang (EN:Erica Mendez/JP:Aoi Yuuki/LatSp:Erica Edwards) * Berat Sahin (EN:Dough Erholtz/JP:Junichi Suwabe/LatSp:Carlo Vasquez) * Kedris Horiq (EN: Richard Epcar/JP:Joji Nakata/LatSp:Humberto Solorzano) * Malgan Tomentradi (Boss) (EN:Michael McConnohie/JP:Taiten Kusonoki/LatSp: Octavio Rojas) * Varris Dhorian (DLC) (EN:Benjamin Diskin/JP:Yoshimasa Hosoy/LatSp:Jose Antonio Macias) * Salty (DLC) (EN:Wendee Lee/JP:Ayahi Takagaki/LatSp:Karla Falcon) * Biora Aulari (DLC) (EN:Karen Strassman/JP:Kanae Ito/LatSp:Carla Castañeda) * John M.B Walker (DLC) (EN:Christopher Niosi/JP:Rikiya Koyama/LatSp:Mario Castañeda) * Valentina Silva (DLC) (EN:Erin Fitzegerald/JP:Shizuka Ito/LatSp:Leyla Rangel) * Celina Galat (DLC) (EN:Cristina Valenzuela/JP:Romi Park/LatSp:Christine Byrd) Battle Rhythm: * Carlos Velasquez (EN:Reuben Langdon/JP:Toshiyuki Morikawa/LatSp:Yago Muñoz) * Joaquin Ortiz (EN:Andrew Bowen/JP:Mamoru Miyano/LatSp:Christopher Uckerman) * Rina Yamanaka (EN:Christie Marie Cabanos/JP:Maaya Uchida/LatSp:Hiromi Hayakawa) * Adriana Salazar (EN:Cherami Leigh/JP:Mao Ichimichi/LatSp: Dulce Maria) * Ivan Diaz (EN:Vic Mignogna/JP:Takeshi Kusao/LatSp: Diego Boneta) * Takeru Hojo (EN:Kyle Hebert/JP: Junya Ikeda/LatSp:Miguel Martinez) * Murdock Jameson (EN: Imari Williams/JP: Banjo Ginga/LatSp: Gerardo Vasquez) * Shantel Jameson (EN: Danielle Nicolet/JP:Kikuko Inoue/LatSp:Cristina Hernandez) * Jacob Moses (EN:Mike McFarland/JP:Joji Nakata/LatSp: Octavio Rojas) * Natalie Volkova (EN:Laura Bailey/JP:Kotono Mitsuishi/LatSp:Laura Torres) * Damian Williams (EN:Evan Smith/JP:Ryotaro Okiayu/LatSp:Irwin Daayan) * Garret McRae (EN:Xander Mobus/JP:Kenta Miyake/LatSp:Juan Carlos Tinoco) * Reggie Weimann (EN:Zeno Robinson/JP: Bin Shimada/LatSp:Alfonso Obregon) * Tomas Christiano (EN:Steve Staley/JP:Isshin Chiba/LatSp:Victor Ugarte) * Lu Fong (EN:Bryce Papenbrook/JP:Yuichi Nakamura/LatSp:Jorge Ornelas) * Kastor Euklideus (EN:Jamieson Price/JP:Tetsu Inada/LatSp:Arturo Mercado) * Don Z (EN: Patrick Seitz/JP:Hisao Egawa/Enrique Cervantes) * Amadeus Swietoslaw (EN:Joshua Tomar/JP:Shigeru Chiba/LatSP:Sebastian Llapur) * Hiroto Fujiwara (EN:Johnny Yong Bosch/JP:Hidenori Tokuyama/LatSp: Oscar Flores) * Marion Hansen (EN:Cassandra Lee Morris/JP: Takako Matsu/LatSp:Carmen Sarahi) * Doctor Giga (Boss) (EN:Paul St. Peter/JP:Norio Wakamoto/LatSp: Blas Garcia) * Captain Lyrus (DLC) (EN:Chris Tergliafera/JP:Tetsuo Kurata/LatSp:Mario Castañeda) * John Holt (DLC) (EN: Edward Bosco/JP:Tessho Genda/LatSp:Humberto Velez) * Patrick Jones (DLC) (EN: Bob Carter/JP:Kanehira Yamamoto/LatSp:Mario Filio) * Raystorm (DLC) (EN:Matthew Mercer/JP:Ryota Ozawa/LatSp:Idzi Dutkiewicz) * Valerie Hickenbottom (DLC) (EN:Amanda Celine Miller/JP:Ayumi Kinoshita/LatSp:Eiza Gonzales) * Paulina Guzman (DLC) (EN:Cristina Valenzuela/JP:Riria/LatSp: Belinda) Guests: * Bayonetta (EN:Hellena Taylor/JP:Atsuko Tanaka/LatSp:Talia Marcela) * Link (Yuji Kaji) * Ryu (EN:Kyle Hebert/JP:Hiroki Takahashi/LatSp:Salvador Reyes) * Jin Kazama (EN: Brad Swaile/JP:Isshin Chiba/LatSp:Edson Matus) Reception The game received positive reviews by many game critics, praise is given to the diverse moveset and cast, innovative single-player combining both fighting and hack n'slash genres, impressive visuals and graphics and soundtrack while criticism is given to issues with online gaming, some overpowered characters and a short story. Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Nintendo NX Category:PC Games Category:Original Games Category:Loco's Games Category:Original Crossover